


You Snake!

by took_skye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Snakes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: “I merely wish to thank you for saving me.”





	You Snake!

You always had a soft spot for animals, even those of the reptile variety, so of course you had to rescue the poor creature from the local cat. That it wrapped around your hand when you picked it up, looked at you with eyes both sharp and soft like it truly saw you? That sold you on keeping it as your own.

Half asleep you felt it by your toes, causing them to curl, before you shifted away. “Apep,” you groaned as the critter continued on about your ankles. Thank god you weren’t too ticklish, you’d have probably kicked the poor thing across the room.

Smooth, cool, skin slipped in and out between ankles, then shins. You gave a laugh when you felt the forked tongue tickle your knee. You threatened to get a terrarium tomorrow and it did it again. Everyone thinks they’ll be slimy, but in truth it felt like leather with occasional ridges. Muscular too as it wrapped around one leg, then the other, like a firm hand. Its tongue darted out, a flash of sharp, teasing, wetness.

By the time the snake reached your thigh you were fully awake. You reached a hand down, hoping to tempt it into your hand to put away - perhaps a nice, big, Tupperware container with holes in it? Just for the night. It wriggled away when you attempted a grab. Like it knew, the wicked thing.

“Woah…” The shiver hit in an almost unnatural, unnerving, manner as it slithered across the bare space between your thighs. Too hot for night clothes it was able to lick the innermost skin of your thigh. “Apep.” It was half a moan.

The snake’s chilled skin warmed, the heaviness of a man began to press into you. “I am not Apep.” His voice is dark, thick, with a lust you could already feel against your sex.

“Jesus fuck!” You flew up on hands to see him. Stark naked, jet black hair disheveled, eyes as sinful as his previous form. “Damn it, Loki!” You went to shove him.

With a chuckle he pinned you down, ground hips against yours until you moaned. “I merely wish to thank you for saving me.”

“What the…” Another grind, another moan.

“I could tell you the whole story,” He kissed hard with what you swore was still-forked tongue. “Or I could thank you.” He didn’t leave much room for consideration as he dipped to take a breast into heated mouth.

“That cat did…” you gasped as tongue's prongs wrapped around nipple “almost kill you.”

Loki pinched hardened bud between teeth, released. “Wretched beast.” He dove for your other breast, bucked hips into you temptingly.

“I guess it recognized its own kind,” you teased before a gasp escaped as his cock leaked a trail of excitement across your thigh.

His chuckle landed in a hot breath across the valley of your chest. “He wasn’t the one aroused by a snake.” You opened your mouth to argue, he smirked. “Think I didn’t notice?” He shifted, took himself in hand, teased tip across your sex. “I could fuck you right now and I’ve barely touched you…in this form.”

Without full consent your hips rolled up into him. You might’ve wanted to scold, to tease, but your body always wanted to fuck when it came to the God of Mischief. He knew it too, slipped the head of his cock between your folds, against your clit, at your entrance, but never in.

“Do it.” You finally requested, ordered, as you fought to get him inside you.

“Do…” - snake eyes returned as he almost hissed - “what?”

“Fuck me.”

That was all Loki required before, inch by glorious inch, he slid inside. You both hissed at the feel. No matter how many times he always managed to make you feel stretched to capacity; he always felt a pleasant constriction while inside. Loki kissed hard, deep, still forked tongue seeking yours, as you began to move as one.

Hips rolled and swiveled together, keeping him deep, always hitting a new nerve at a new angle. You might’ve been a mess of grabs and groans, but Loki remained smooth with grunting, fluid, movements. Just like the snake he could be.

He grabbed thighs, wrapped them around his waist. You grabbed ass, pulled him in with every thrust. He gave up some of the smoothness for speed, you gave up some dignity for cries of his name. You felt pleasure driving higher, wilder, as your arms entwined with his to grip his back. Your muscles twitched, cunt started to flutter, then everything tensed to stone. Even your chest tightened so you could barely breathe as the orgasm burst forth. Yours set off his.

Loki stutter-gasped. Mouth dropped, teeth bore into your shoulder, as his tongue tasted your sweat. He curled up into you, shook, as hips bucked wildly in attempts to get ever deeper as his cock was milked of every hot drop. His first full breath came in time with yours, his lips curled into a smile. “Has your pet shown his gratitude to your liking?” He chuckled.

“For…now…” you panted out, joined his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Apep is actually the Egyptian God of Chaos, often shown in the form of a giant snake…I thought it appropriate.


End file.
